1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an angled syringe needle and adapter therefor. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an angled syringe needle and adapter therefor in which the bend in the needle is surrounded by a solid material to prevent flexing of the needle around the bend portion while in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,384,355 issued Jul. 12, 1921 to Arthur E. Smith discloses a hypodermic needle having a hub attachable to a syringe and a nozzle extending from said hub with a top portion thereof including a bend portion to which a needle is attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,985 issued Jul. 31, 1962 to Candelario Saenz discloses a dental syringe adapter attachable to the back end of an existing dental syringe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,292 issued Jul. 14, 1970 to Courtland H. Barr, Sr. et al discloses a blood pilot tube holder having a needle having two bend portions within a solid portion thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,947 issued Feb. 9, 1988 to April A. Konopka discloses a intravenous injection needle having a bend portion.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.